


Relationship Pressure

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wants him to be the best he can be. If that means checking his ego every time he opens his mouth, then so be it.</p><p>(Originally written for the prompt "Deck Building.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Pressure

Duel Monsters cards covered the table. Hokuto had arranged them first in clusters based on type, then as his explanations went on and he laid out his strategies, the clusters reformed based on combos. Masumi asked few questions, choosing instead to pluck unfamiliar cards from his hands and read their effects for herself. When Hokuto finished his spiel, he sat back to wait for her verdict.

Masumi stepped back from the table to survey the dissected deck, and after running her eyes across the cards, she spoke. “This deck isn’t enough, Hokuto.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He started to go over his combos again, to lay out how he was prepared for anything any opponent played against him, but Masumi stopped him with a look.

“I meant the number of cards,” she said. “Regulations say the minimum number of cards a deck can have is forty. There’s only thirty eight here.”

“ _Erk._ ” Hokuto’s face paled to an unearthly white. Masumi crossed her arms while he gathered his cards to count them. “Thirty six, thirty seven…How did I miss this?!”

“A deck is no good if you get so wrapped up in complicated things that you forget the basics,” Masumi said. “As it is, I don’t think your duel disk would even let you enter a duel with this deck." She grabbed her books and made as if to leave, but stopped to look back at Hokuto. “Are we still on for this weekend?”

“Yeah, of course.” Hokuto glanced up at her. “…You’re not going to invite Yaiba to tag along at the last minute like you did last time, right?”

“Of course not,” Masumi said, winding a finger in her hair. “That was just to test you.”

“Some test,” Hokuto muttered, returning to his cards.

“Papa says real gems form under pressure,” Masumi said. When Hokuto didn’t respond, she stepped closer and leaned in. Just as she neared his cheek, Hokuto looked up and almost fell out of his chair.

“ _Wah!_ ” Hokuto blushed as he scrambled to right himself. “Don’t just do that out of nowhere, Masumi!”

She smirked and put her fingers to her lips. “You act like you don’t want me to kiss you.” Hokuto buried his face in his cards in a failed attempt to hide his blush. “Later,” Masumi said, turning to leave.

“See you,” Hokuto mumbled into the cards.


End file.
